This invention relates to a loader vehicle, hereinafter referred to as "of the kind specified" comprising, a body having a front end and a rear end and provided with ground engageable propulsion means, an operator's compartment and a boom assembly which is pivotally mounted, at an inner end thereof, on the body, adjacent the rear end thereof, for movement between a raised position and a lowered position in which the boom assembly extends forwards alongside the operator's compartment and a material handling implement carried on an outer end of the boom assembly is disposed forward of the front end of the body.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved loader vehicle of the kind specified.